Till it's gone
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: A visit from a friend changes Duo's whole life. Caution: MAJOR KLEENEX ALERT! Reposted*


...Till It's Gone  
By Pegasia Silverfeather   
@////@  
  
  
Hilde picked up the vid-phone. "Duo? Where are you?" she asked angrily.   
  
"Sorry babe, Heero's in town and we're at Marcias for a couple beers. It should only be a couple of hours." Duo said with his "Devil-may-care" smile.  
  
"Duo I was expecting you an hour and a half ago....I had plans." She said.  
  
"Look, Hilde, Heero is here on a mission. He finished early and popped into the scrap yard. We got to talking and went for a beer. We never set any plans so get off my back!" He yelled.   
  
Heero watched from the bar shaking his head as Hilde screamed flicked Duo the bird and hung up.   
  
"Now, that was unlady like." Duo yelled as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Duo, go home to Hilde."  
  
"Nah, she's been hanging out with Sally all the time and I don't do anything remotly like that. I don't think our relationship is going anywhere but to divorce court!" He said as he slummped into a seat.   
  
"Duo, don't throw it away like that. You don't know what you have ...till it's gone. He said reaching for his glass.   
  
Duo saw the glimmer in Heero's eye and looked down. On his friends left hand was the plain silver wedding band. "You still love her don't you?" He asked.   
  
"Have, Still do and always will. ...She;s happier this way. So is Tiffy. Duo go home to your wife. Give her a kiss and tell her how much of an ass you were being. Then really apologize. Make things better. And...whatever you do,,,,tell her you love her and never let her forget how much she means to you." He said a small tear rolling down his etched face.   
  
"Sorry man. I will. Thanks."  
  
Duo raced home. Throwing open the door he can to the kitchen were Hilde sat crying.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said holding her close.   
  
Hilde sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Why are you crying? Is it because I was being an ass...again?"   
  
"No, it's about my plans. Your right. We didn't plan them. Are you angry with me?" She asked.   
  
"Heavens no!" He said holding her even closer. "I love you too much to be angry." He said softly.   
  
"Duo.."  
  
"Babe, what were those plans?" He said as he pulled her into a chair with him.   
  
"Are." she corrected. "Here." she said trying to keep from crying. She handed him a letter from Sally and stood up.   
  
Duo looked nervous at Hilde. Did Sally what him for a mission? He hoped not. Hesitently he opened the letter.   
  
Gazing the paper Duo's eyes went wide. Tossing the paper to the floor he reached for her waistand he stood up and kissed her.   
  
"I love these plans too!" He said running his hand over Hilde's belly.   
  
As their lips were about to meet again Hilde looked at Duo. "Are you telling me you just left poor Heero there?" She asked.   
  
"Of course not! He told me how much of an ass I was and told me to tell you that I love you and never ever to let you forget it." Duo said brushing some raven hair from her eyes.   
  
"Hmmm. Heero sounds like a wise man. " She said wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
"He is. Oh he is." Duo said running his hand threw her hair.   
  
The vid-phone rang. Duo groaned and picked up the reciever to see Relena's pale face. "Duo...did...did H-Heero come to visit you today?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah Lena, he just gave me some very good advice not ten minuets ago." He said holding Hilde close.   
  
Relena broke into tears.  
  
"Lena! What's wrong" Duo asked concerned.   
  
Quatre took over the phone "H-Heero visited everyone today. He- He...oh god." He said tears running down his face.   
  
Relena picked up Tiffy, Heero and Relena's 2 year old and regained her composure. "Heero was...found..today at 5am. He...had...he had...Duo he shoot himself in the head." She said more tears falling down her face. Holding her daughter close she peered into the cold ice blue eyes of her father. "I n-never got to tell him how much I still loved him. Oh god!" She said holding the baby close. Quatre put his arm around the two and hung up the vid-phone   
  
Duo turned to Hilde tears running down his face. "I-I'm never ever gonna let you forget-" He said his lip quivering "How much I love you."   
  
Hilde and him colapsed to the floor in eachothers arms and sobbs.   
  
"Their gonna make it." Heero said as he watched from the shadows outside before his transparent form slowly lightened and finnaly disapeared. All was well and he was finally at peace.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flame me all ya want! I like this one. I had a dream about it and it was really really sweet.   
Shakespear said it best whe he said that Sweet tradigy brought out the light of humanity.   
  
~I would really really like complents though~  
  
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


End file.
